the dance of muleta and guitarra
by iamwho
Summary: “I know this is wrong Shizuru but can we still see each other? I… I don’t know. I love you… I love Mai… but…” a finger was placed over Natsuki’s trembling lips. “It’s OK Natsuki. I’ll be with you. Even if it’s in secret. I love you too” - MAIxNATxSHIZ
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : La Fiesta

Rowdy yells, booming music and loud fireworks accompanied the chilly air coming from the Straight of Gibraltar. Flawless movements from a group of women surrounding a small bonfire gathered an immense crowd.

The main dancer, dressed in a gypsy styled clothing caught the attention of both men and women, young and old. Her movements placed her viewers into a dazed state while she brandished her flowing and loose ankle length skirt to different angles not caring whoever would see her unblemished legs. _**Jondo**_, the perfect dance for such a woman. She never smiled during the dance' whole duration but her blood painted eyes is enough to pierce the hearts and minds of everyone who watched her.

If an outsider would look critically he/she may notice the increase in desire coming from the audience to get close to the now lone dancing figure swaying to the strums of the guitarra and to the voice of the singer as she performed in her own world. The dancer's face was void of emotion as her chestnut locks played with the wind with some sticking to her pale yet gorgeous face due to the gradually accumulating sweat.

As she danced the fire seemed to sway with her and follow her every movement during her dance of love and torture. Cheers from the crowd then grew louder and little by little people joined the group of dancing women like moths attracted to fire, dancing and playing around the beautiful flames which can scorch them if they get too close.

As the brilliant flames slowly turned modest, the dance also came to an end. It ended with the flawless dancer looking back from the fire and clapping her hands in a fast rhythm before kissing the ground like a Muslim woman worshipping Allah. Right then and there the music stopped abruptly giving an inkling feeling of incompleteness much like a sudden death. It took some moments before the main dancer stood up and smiled her fake smile to the crowd and the fiesta went on.

Far from the dancing crowd however an amused grin plastered the face of a young matador. She had just come from a fight holding her muleta where her espada is kept hidden and stored for the following day's slaughter. As pea green eyes stared at the chestnut haired dancer the matador's gruff features slowly turned soft and gentle. Such fascinating display of colors and movements, she left the small hill were he stood and went down to join the fiesta.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Please READ! Important.**

For those who may not understand the story. This is a bit metaphorical and difficult to understand due to the play on words. Also, this is a bit cultural…

**1****st**** – as some may have noticed. The dance is called Flamenco and the form is called Jondo. It is a type of flamenco which contains deep meaning and seriousness.**

**2****nd**** – as for the title, ****guitarra**** is Spanish for "guitar" which is a very important component of Flamenco. **

**3****rd**** - ****Muleta**** is the crimson cloth held by matadors in order to get a bull's attention. Usually, a sword (espada) is hidden in its top end in order to kill a bull. **

**4****th**** -**** Fiesta ****is a celebration. It is usually a festival but may also be used for parties like b-day parties. **

Haha!! It's been a while since I last posted a story… and yes, if you still don't get it.. this is a new story! Anyway, I decided to use Spanish Culture since it fascinates me… Please send me a message in case of any mistakes with regards to the cultural aspects. This story only came up when I was reading a poem written by Rainer Maria Rilke… blah.. blah.. blah…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Olvidar

"Oiga! Mi amiga! Estoy aqui!" the young matador could hear her friend call her from one of the nearby stalls selling paella and lemonade.

"Julia! Why weren't you at the ring? Señorita Miyu was looking for you" green eyes looked widely into green eyes. The very loud Julia could not believe what her friend Natsuki had said. "De verdad Kruger? Miyu? La guapa princesa de mi Corazon… was looking for me?"

"Si… she was looking for you but she didn't say why… anyway, what do you want from me?" Natsuki Kruger could remember how a feral girl called Mikoto kept on bugging her after her bullfight telling her to meet Julia by eight in the evening at the town's center for the party.

"Nat… Do you remember Viola? She's here…" the red head knew how much her friend loved the beautiful dancer. Ever since they were young **Julia, Natsuki, Miyu and Viola** would always play together in one of the town's park and it was obvious that Natsuki and Viola would hit it off with each other one day. But when Natsuki turned twelve and Shizuru fourteen, the chestnut haired woman had to leave.

The Viola family suffered financial problems and had to go back to their hometown in Germany. Ever since the day Shizuru left her cobalt haired friend fell into depression it was not after three years before Julia and their other friends pulled Natsuki out of depression.

"Conozco… I saw her dancing"

"Perdon?" Julia heard what her companion had told her but could not believe what Natsuki said.

"I know, I saw her dancing" the passive tone and bored look was very noticeable on Natsuki's face. And her red head friend could not keep herself from breaking the silence that came after her friend's brief response.

"Kruger! Are you telling me that you have completely forgotten Shizuru? Don't you love her?" as the red head said those words she remembered what Natsuki told them when she finally came out of her depression. Wait for me Shizuru. I will follow you.

No response came from the young matador "Kruger! Are you telling me that everything you said to us back then were lies? You don't care about her anymore? Is that what you are saying?" fingers clenched the traje de luces of the young matador before the owner of said fingers pushed the matador into a nearby wall and spoke in the calmest voice she can muster.

"If that's the case then I suggest leaving as soon as possible Kruger. She still remembers you. I talked to her right after her performance. She came back here not just to perform but look for you" the red head was about to leave her friend when an arm reached out for her cuffs and pulled her back.

"What did you say?" Natsuki was now dumbfounded, she had to know if Julia was telling her the truth.

Five words came out of Julia's mouth

"Viola came back for you" Five words that only made the matador let go of her again.

"Tell me you are lying"

"I lied. But then again that's also a lie, she will be at the old San Pablo church in…" Julia looked at her watch. "exactly… veinte minutos…"

"Choose Kruger" with that Julia left her friend to decide and disappeared in the middle of the crowd.

Meanwhile, a chestnut haired woman was waiting in the town's church and praying in front of the Sto. Nino. A name whispered almost every time she grips her rosario.

No one new exactly why Shizuru Viola left. She never told anyone, even her friends. Even after 9 years she till had not spoken to anyone about it. Her last day was painful and heartbreaking and it haunted her whenever and wherever. She could not forget her first love Natsuki Kruger.

'Natsuki! Natsuki! Donde esta?' a short girl with red eyes was looking frantically for her best friend. They were playing with each other when the other suddenly disappeared.

'Shizuru! I'm here!' Shizuru could here Natsuki's voice but she still could not find her friend.

'Tell me what you see Natsuki! The trees and bushes are too thick!'

'I see an olive tree and a couple of orange trees nearby' the other girl's sharp red orbs quickly saw the trees her friend was talking about and run towards the appointed place as fast as she could.

'Natsuki! You worried me! I was looking everywhere for you!'

'Lo siento Shizuru! These flowers caught my attention and I just had to make a headpiece out of them' the younger girl showed her friend what she had made. The headpiece was simple but very beautiful. It consisted of honeysuckles, purple larkspurs and gloxinas.

'They are beautiful Natsuki…'

'I know, maybe I'll try it on… hey, can you turn around for me?' the older girl was confused by the weird request but obeyed. Why would Natsuki ask her to turn around just to try on her handmade headpiece?

'There, all done. You can look back now…'

'Natsuki… where are the flowers?'

'On your head...?'

'Why did you put it one me? Wait, why did I have to turn around?'

'Too many questions Shizuru… you look beautiful' the young Viola didn't know what to say after such blunt declaration and so she forgot her question. As for Natsuki she was happy Shizuru didn't ask further, she asked the older girl to turn around because she was to shy to place on the headpiece on Shizuru while closely facing her friend.

The chestnut haired girl's next words shook Natsuki up from her musings 'Muchas gracias Natsuki… I was supposed to surprise you today but it looks like I was the one that got surprised…'

'It's okay Shizuru, it's surprising enough that you'd want to play with me without our friends… haha!!' Natsuki was trying to make Shizuru laugh or at least smile but the pale girl only looked straight at her.

'Natsuki, I came here to tell you something important. me… me gustas…' the young Natsuki Kruger was confused but smiled when she 'understood' her friends words.

'Is that all Shizuru? Don't fret, me gustas tambien! You're my best friend!' the sound of heart breaking could be heard.

'No… No! Natsuki! Te… te quiero! Like how boys and girls do!' Shizuru was flustered. It took the twelve year old a while before she understood what her friend was trying to tell her.

'Lo Siento, pero… no te quiero…' before Natsuki could say anything else, Shizuru laughed but her eyes were starting to water. She did not want to show Natsuki how sad she was and so she walked past the younger girl but not before kissing Natsuki on the cheek 'Es una broma… mi amiga… adios!' and with that said Shizuru left running. The headpiece falling off her head.

Natsuki was left confused and angry, she was made fun of again. However, she was confused by Shizuru's last word. 'adios'. It was not after two days after the meeting that Natsuki realized what it meant. Shizuru had left with her family leaving nothing behind. She never told anyone why and all the town's folk know was that the family had financial problems and had to leave the small town to seek help from relatives.

"Even after nearly a decade of not seeing you. I still harbor deep feelings for you my Natsuki…" thought the now twenty-three year old Shizuru Viola to herself.

Soft footsteps echoed through the church. Which was immediately noticed by the flamenco dancer. She looked at her watch and saw that it was ten minutes past the meeting time. She was heartbroken for it seemed that her Natsuki did not want to see her. I cannot blame her, it's been nine years. We never communicated with each other. She might not even remember me anymore.

Shizuru was about to leave when she heard four words that stopped her dead on her tracks. "It is really you..."

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I won't be translating these words later on so better memorize them… (=

Olvidar – means to forget

Oiga! Mi amiga! Estoy aqui – hey! My friend! I'm here!

De Verdad? – Really?

La guapa princesa de mi Corazon – the beautiful princess of my heart

Si – Yes

Traje de luces – a form fitting costume of matadors (reminds me of Natsuki's biker leathers… only more flamboyant)

Veinte minutos – twenty minutes

Rosario – rosary

Donde esta? - Where are you?

Tambien – also

Te quiero – I love you

Lo siento pero no te quiero – sorry but I don't love you

Es una broma – it's a joke

Adios – goodbye

THANKS TO Yeahnobodyknows for correcting my Spanish… haha!!

Me gustas = I like you

THANKS TO teh 321 stars for correcting me..

It's not Mai… it's Miyu… who's the childhood friend.. please take note of the correction.. sorry again for the confusion.. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Encontrar

Shizuru was about to leave when she heard four words that stopped her dead on her tracks. "It is really you..."

"Ara… Kruger? It's been a while… Como estas?" the beautiful dancer looked so innocent when she asked her question that the irritation felt by the latter was easily quelled.

"Bien, y tu, Que tal?" Natsuki wanted to ask more but she feared that if she asked too many questions all at once her former love would run away from her. On the other hand, Shizuru felt lonely once again. After nearly a decade of separation and their first conversation would consist of petty questions.

"I've been better. It seems that _my_ dear Natsuki has grown into a handsome young lady. You are now a matador here in Cadiz. Correct?" Natsuki was about to ask how the other woman knew about her career when she remembered that she was still wearing her traje de luces.

"Si. Actually, I have just finished a performance in La Plaza de Toros in the port Santa María. I hope you can watch me bullfight during your free time?" the young matador was placing all her hopes of meeting the beautiful dancer in her single question. She knew it was wrong of her to ask and she should evade the flamenco dancer as much as possible but her heart could not let her.

"I would gladly watch your next show, that is, only if you watch mine also" _Natsuki, I will watch your show even if you don't ask me. Bullfighting? You don't know how worrisome it is for me to know that you risk your life every time you perform._

"Vale, cuándo es su baile?" the cobalt haired matador tried to ask without sounding too delighted.

"I will be dancing in La Cava, on the 25th, can you go?" as the crimson eyed dancer asked her question she hoped that Natsuki would say yes for them to meet once again and if god permit rebuild their relationship.

"I… I can't. No puedo. Tengo otra cita. I… I already have a girlfriend" much as the matador wanted to cancel her date with her girlfriend Mai she knew she couldn't. Mai had been there for her and had made her happy for the past seven months. She cared deeply for Mai and did not want to hurt her. However the way Shizuru replied after her declaration broke her heart. Shizuru tried to act as unheeding as possible. However, she could not hide the hurtful expression in her eyes from Natsuki.

"Is… is that so? Of course. Such a handsome matador like you must be in a relationship. A-anyway, I have to go… my next number is due in three hours and I have to practice" in truth, the Shizuru did not need to practice, she had already perfected her number weeks before her troupe set off for Cadiz. She knew her childhood love interest will be there and she wanted to have all the free time she can in order to find Natsuki and spend time with her. Unfortunately, this new revelation made it impossible for the chestnut beauty to date her Natsuki.

An arm stopped Shizuru from her leave. Natsuki did not want to be left once again. "Shizuru, you… you'll still watch me right?" when no words were heard from the flamenco dancer Natsuki continued.

"I will be performing on the 21st, two days from now. Same ring at three in the afternoon. Please, be there?" Shizuru wanted to turn down the offer. She knew that she will only get hurt but she had already said yes to Natsuki and she could not refuse Natsuki especially when the matador looks at her like a lost puppy.

"Of… of course, I'll be there Natsuki… " the crimson eyed goddess left in a hurry leaving Natsuki in the church's gates.

After some time contemplating in the church, Natsuki met with her girlfriend, Mai.

"Natsuki! Over here! Cerca de los árboles y lámparas!" as Natsuki heard Mai's voice from the crowd she hurried to her girlfriend's direction. Mai owned a bakery in town. She had a very motherly personality due to her having raised her younger brother Takumi, alone. Mai's parents died when the two were on their way to Barcelona. A couple of bandits had occupied their train and made them hostages. Both died during the exchange of bullets by the bandits and the authorities together with other civilians.

"Sorry I'm late Mai, I met… a friend on the way and had a short chat…" fortunately for Natsuki her busty girlfriend did not notice her reluctance in when she said 'friend' due to her panting while talking.

"It's ok Natsuki. I haven't been here for long anyway" it was not a lie, in their seven months of official dating Natsuki had always been late. And so, Mai would always arrive fifteen minutes after the said time. Fortunately, it never backfired.

Natsuki lend her left arm to Mai to hold on to and then walked through the busy streets. The fiesta will last until midnight and continue the next day. It was a two-week celebration known in all of Spain, which also gathered tourists from around the world. "So… where do you want to go first?"

"Well, we can eat first, then uhmm…" Mai's face was tinted red. She loved Natsuki a lot and so just thinking of spending the evening with her lover made her feel giddy inside. "Then we can watch the flamenco finale for the night before we go home?" when Natsuki heard Flamenco she became slightly rigid, she knew it was Shizuru who will be performing and somehow watching the crimson eyed beauty perform with her girlfriend in tow didn't sound like a good idea to her. She was about to ask Mai to think of something else to do but the hopeful expression in her girlfriend's face made it impossible for her to resist.

And so, she obliged with Mai's decision, which, made the short-haired baker delighted. "Good, cause I baked my special pan de pollo for us and of course your favorite mayonaise" when Natsuki heard mayonnaise she forgot her worries and happily ate with her girlfriend. Yes, she was very lucky to be loved.

Meanwhile, Shizuru had spent her time practicing, thinking of Natsuki, practicing, thinking of Natsuki and finally thinking of Natsuki. She found it hard to concentrate in her number due to the young matador's words.

'I already have a girlfriend'.

Shizuru wanted to cry but she decided that nothing good would come of it and so she spent her time working on her number instead so as to divert her thoughts to something else. No one noticed her problems however. Even when under extreme situations, Shizuru Viola always wore her perfect mask.

When it was time for Shizuru's performance. She gathered herself and brought forth a beautiful show. However, during the middle of her dance she noticed a pair of emerald eyes looking straight at her. For a short time, which to both seemed like an eternity the two communicated with their stares. Shizuru was engulfed by Natsuki's deep pools, not noticing that she had gradually danced closer to her beloved matador. Fortunately or unfortunately a number of the audience had also started dancing. And that was when Shizuru noticed the 'thing' that was clinging to her Natsuki's arms.

When the audience started to dance with the flamenco dancers, Mai pulled her girlfriend to the side and gave Natsuki a deep long and passionate kiss. The matador being blinded by the situation and did not know what to do gave in to her girlfriend's desires. The kiss was shorter than the usual for the two lovers but it was enough to make Shizuru's broken heart to turn into dust. It took all of the chestnut haired dancer's will power not to cry and walk out during her dance. She finished her dance with such a lonely and lost expression and once again kissed the ground. It took her a while before she decided to stand up again. She wanted to make sure that she had a perfect mask before she would get up and face the audience and more importantly, her Natsuki.

As the crowd went away to rest and others party a little more. The flamenco dancer and the matador looked straight into each other's eyes. Mai, noticed the exchange and so she smiled at the crimson eyed beauty and pulled her girlfriend closer. Natsuki, taking the hint walked towards the dancer and introduced the two women to each other. Shizuru wanted to leave as soon as she realized what was happening but her body did not follow her mind. She instead walked closer to meet Natsuki, to be as close as he can to her beloved matador.

"Hola… Shizuru… _it's been a while_… meet my girlfriend, Mai" as the young matador introduced her girlfriend Shizuru could only fake a smile. She wanted to erase Mai from existence but she knew it was impossible and unlawful.

"Hola Mai… I'm Natsuki's childhood _friend_. Mucho gusto."

"I am Natsuki's girlfriend. Igualmente."

Mai did not notice Shizuru's fake smile. Like the others, Mai was easily fooled by the dancer's mask. However, her girlfriend was an exception, looking past the beautiful face and focusing on blood red pools. Natsuki knew the hurt felt by the flawless goddess before her. She loved her girlfriend but she could not ignore her feeling for Shizuru. She wanted to leave as soon as possible yet be with the flamenco dancer which made her head ache. It was not after realizing what her girlfriend had said when she finally came out of her reverie.

"Shizuru, would you like to drink with us?"

"Ara…"

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Somehow I think the readers don't like this story. So I'm thinking of ending this early. Anyway, back to explaining. Cadiz is a province in the southern part of Spain and is a part of Andalucia. There are many fiestas celebrated in Cadiz.

Encontrar – to meet (not sure)

Como estas? – How are you?

Bien, y tu, que tal? – good, and you? How are you?

No puedo. Tengo otra cita – I can't, I have another date.

Cerca de los árboles y lámparas – near the lamps and trees

Hola – hello

Pan de pollo – bread with chicken

Mucho gusto – (a bit like) nice to meet you

Igualmente – (used after someone says nice to meet you) nice to meet you too… (kind of like that…)

Anyway, thanks to yeahnobody knows for correcting my Spanish in chapter 2. I have already changed it. Muchas gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Amor?

Natsuki had been jittery and worried but she tried her best not to show her girlfriend any hints of her emotions. Meanwhile, Shizuru continued to put on her perfect mask, she could have easily said no to Mai's offer but her feelings to stay close to her childhood love kept her from doing so. Even if it hurt her to see the love of her life cuddled between another woman's arms.

"Shizuru, would you like to drink with us?"

"Ara…" it took a while before the flamenco dancer replied. "I do not think it is wise to interrupt your date an-"

"Nonsense!" Mai cut her off "I would like to meet and befriend my girlfriend's _friend_. It makes the relationship stronger and meaningful, don't you think?" true, Mai had a point. Unfortunately Mai didn't know that Shizuru was not just some 'friend from the past'. Natsuki never told her about Shizuru, not that the raven haired matador was hiding her past from her girlfriend. It was just that there was never a time during their relationship that required Natsuki to tell Mai who Shizuru is and how significant she is in the matador's life.

"Very well then Mai, I would gladly drink with the two of you"

An energetic and gleeful Mai only tightened her hold on her girlfriend. Shizuru wanted to look elsewhere so as to rid herself of the temptation that is Natsuki. She was jealous, VERY jealous. "Good! Natsuki isn't into karaoke as much as I do and so having another person drinking and singing some tunes with us would be livelier! By the way, Natsuki! Call Julia and Midori! We'll have fun tonight!"

Natsuki's eye widened after hearing her girlfriend's plans but quickly excused herself from the two women so as to call their other friends and of course brief Julia of the 'surprise guest'. She didn't want Julia to start talking about hers and Shizuru's past in front of her girlfriend. She knew it would only make matters worse.

Not that she's unhappy of having Shizuru come along with them. In fact, she loved the idea of having her _close friend-like lover_ and spending time with her but the possibility of having a lover's quarrel with Mai and possibly ruining their more than half a year relationship not to mention possibly hurting her girlfriend's feelings only made it harder for her to feel at ease with the situation she got herself into.

"Diga!"

"Hola, Julia! Mai wants to party tonight and asked me to give you a ring. Same place as last time, we'll go there after 30 minutes. So, can you go?"

"Can I bring Miyu along with me?"

"Of course, and call Midori too. She can bring Yohko along. You are fast" the last line was said with sarcasm.

"Well, unlike you Kruger, I happen to be fast with the ladies, if you know what I mean"

"Yeah right, coming from the woman who had no clue that her _guapa princesa_ was looking for her"

"Same goes for you. Ms. Flamenco fan" no words were heard from the other line that made Julia worry. "Hey, did something go wrong?"

"You have no idea. _Ella_ es con Mai."

"Que?!"

"You know what I mean Julia! So later on… esté tranquilo! Vale? I don't want to worry Mai"

"Fine, I won't, I'll call the others. You need all the help you can get"

"Yo conozco"

"No te preocupes, I'll back you up"

"Gracias"

A click was heard and the other line went dead. Natsuki took a deep breath before she went back towards Shizuru and her girlfriend. They took a taxi towards La Cabana Caliente, a well known establishment. It was very much like a resort with huts lined up near the shore each hut having a karaoke machine. Drinks are ordered in a counter not too far from each hut. The place was well known and popular especially during the evening because of its romantic yet lively feel. During occasions flaring exhibitions are performed and different genres of music are played in the adjacent open club not too far from the huts so as to not disturb guests who came for the peace and quiet.

"Natsuki! Go ahead with Shizuru to the hut over there. I'll follow you after I order our drinks and pay for the equipments" Natsuki could see the glint in her girlfriend's eyes. She knew how much Mai loved singing, even when baking the red head would sing a song or hum some Spanish and English tunes.

"OK. Babe. Hasta luego, I'll carry your bag for you to the hut" Natsuki didn't notice the hurt expression that broke from Shizuru's mask that was quickly mended. _You really are unreachable now Natsuki._

The raven haired girl didn't mean to hurt Shizuru. She still had suppressed feelings for the beautiful flamenco dancer. However, being in the tight spot that she was in, she had no choice. _If only you came back when I was still alone Shizuru. Maybe we could have been together_. The two silently walked away with Mai waving to them. It was not after they were far enough to be heard when one of them decided to talk.

"Sorry for bothering the two of you. I guess I ruined your date" Shizuru was lonely but she tried her best to act like she didn't care and looked straight at their destination in order to evade Natsuki's emerald pools and break her mask once more.

"No, you're not a bother, in fact you're" _say it Natsuki! Say it! Tell her you still love her! But what about Mai! Even so…_ "you're good company?" _very smooth… player. SHIT!_

To make up for her stupid remark Natsuki could only smile like a twelve year old and blush in front of Shizuru. The lonely Viola on the other hand suddenly forgot her worries for a moment when she saw Natsuki's blush and heart thumping smile. How she missed those days when she would play along with Natsuki and live life without worries. She only needed Natsuki to be happy. That was what she believed then and still believed now. Even though she keeps on trying to convince herself that having Natsuki as a friend and seeing her Natsuki happy even with another girl is enough for her. She gazed directly at emerald orbs "Beautiful…"

"What?"

"Ah.. what I meant was we're already here and the place is beautiful" _but not as beautiful as you. _Shizuru nearly slipped while Natsuki just nodded. Shizuru didn't know but while she was contemplating the young matador beside her was staring at her. Natsuki could not admit it but nine years made Shizuru's appearance change from beautiful and cute to drop dead gorgeous. She wanted so bad to take Shizuru into a huge embrace but chastised herself. For one she still has a girlfriend and she didn't want to act like she was going too fast. However, the romantic air wasn't helping. Walking near the seashore alone with Shizuru during a very romantic evening, it was a peaceful torture. _Put your head on the situation at hand Natsuki! _

"Look… Shizuru, well about ou-"

"Oi! Nat! We're here!" a very happy Midori with Yohko in tow shouted four meters away from Natsuki. With them was Julia and Miyu. _Way to ruin the moment girls!_

The young matador was a bit irritated by the sudden intrusion but regained her composure as soon as she saw her girlfriend. While walking with Shizuru and gazing at the beautiful dancer the young matador momentarily forgot her girlfriend and just wanted to blurt out her feelings for the other woman.

As the new group of girls came closer the two childhood-like-never-been-lovers (I know… so long…) felt slightly uncomfortable and involuntarily widened the gap between them.

Julia was the only one to notice the slight change in the atmosphere. And so proceeded with the talking before anyone else notices.

"Well, Natsuki, we didn't weren't able to bring everything out from the car. Our meals are still there. And from what Mai said earlier the drinks will be delivered to us by the waiters later. Can you go get the remaining food from the car while we set up? Oh, and bring Shizuru to help you carry everything. We'll set up here while you're gone"

"You know Shizuru Julia?" asked a curious Mai

"Huh? Ah… yeah… we didn't Natsuki tell you we were childhood friends? Shizuru was the reason I met Natsuki" it wasn't a lie, in fact it was the truth and Julia was glad that Mai didn't ask more questions after that regarding their childhood. It is after all a risky topic.

"Oh… OK, well then, I'll help you too baby!" said a cheerful Mai to her beautiful girlfriend. Natsuki was about to accept her girlfriend's offer when Julia cut in.

"No need Mai, you've already done enough, it will only be a couple of minutes anyway, and don't you want to be the first to sing? Midori and the others are already setting up and selecting the tunes" a smile was etched in Julia's face as she said those words. She was sorry for her actions knowing that she's trying to pull apart Natsuki from Mai but she knew that Natsuki had to settle things with Viola as soon as possible for the problem to not get worse.

Meanwhile, both Shizuru and Natsuki were feeling awkward. It finally appeared to them that they would be alone with each other again and both of them could not do anything about it. As they left the group, after taking the car key from Yohko the feeling that engulfed both of them when they were suddenly interrupted came back.

Shizuru fought hard not to cry and kiss her handsome matador while Natsuki, troubled by her situation fought hard no to crack in front of the flamenco dancer. Not one of them tried to speak with each other until they reached the car when Natsuki finally decided to break the unbearable silence.

"Do you remember when we were kids and you told me you love me but aid it was just a joke?" _say it Natsuki! Tell her that after years of loneliness you finally realized you loved her too but was too childish to admit!_

Shizuru was caught off guard by the sudden question. She wanted badly to tell the raven haired beauty before her that what she said was not a joke and that she had loved Natsuki even after nine years. "I… I…" in the midst of Shizuru's stammer emerald pools searched crimson irises. "I… I… I still love you…" Shizuru covered her lips. She did not just say what she thought she said. _Now what?! Natsuki already has a girlfriend! How can you stay as her friend if she knows you have feelings for her?!_

As Shizuru was chastising herself Natsuki was taken aback. She loves me too. God! She loves me too!

"Shizuru… I…" Natsuki was cut off by Shizuru

"I'm sorry, I should go" the brain cells in Natsuki's head went haywire, she was not going to let Shizuru go again and leave her. She grabbed Shizuru's arm and pulled her back. Unfortunately, due to her strength she tugged way too hard and the next thing she realized warm lips were placed over her own. Warm breath exchanged. At that moment their pent up love and desire was released and their accidental kiss turned passionate. Natsuki had involuntarily let go of the car key as they continued to kiss and move their hands holding whatever they can of each other.

However, before they can go any further they were sent back to reality by the loud noise coming from the car. Yohko had a sound protection installed in her SUV to prevent thieves from breaking into it.

"Sh-Shizuru… I… I love you too, but Mai… Mai and…" Natsuki couldn't describe her feeling. She had just kissed Shizuru with more passion than she had ever kissed Mai in their whole seven months of official dating.

"Natsu-ki…" the chestnut haired dancer found it hard to breathe. She had just kissed her Natsuki. The Natsuki that she had been fantasizing of ever since they were kids. The Natsuki she had loved for more than a decade since childhood.

"I know this is wrong Shizuru but can we still see each other? I… I don't know. I love you… I love Mai… but…" a finger was placed over Natsuki's trembling lips.

"It's OK Natsuki. I'll be with you. Even if it's in secret. I love you too" Shizuru Viola knew she was threading on thin ice. Mai was a good woman. She never did anything to hurt her or insult her but her love for Natsuki was just too great for her to ignore any longer. Especially now that she realized that Natsuki might feel the same way.

After some time, the two women fixed themselves up and left the car bringing everything needed with them. Everyone stared at them when they got back it took the two thirty minutes before they came back and Mai was starting to worry for her beloved girlfriend. Fortunately, Julia somehow had an idea and stopped their friends from looking for the two saying that Natsuki might have lost the keys due to her clumsiness, which was taken as a possibility by everyone. True. The young matador can be clumsy at times.

"What took you so long Natsuki?" asked a pouting Mai. "You worried me!" as Natsuki left Shizuru's side and came over to Mai Shizuru could still feel the hurt but she masked her loneliness once again and showed a perfect smile.

"Ara… _your_ girlfriend accidentally lost the keys, we guessed it fell out of her pocket and so we had to trace back our steps in order to find it. Sorry it took so long…" and with those words everyone laughed, leaving a blushing Natsuki.

"You guessed right Julia!" exclaimed an already drunk Midori. And so the group of girls partied the night away.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Wow! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! Anyway, I decided to continue with this fic. Sorry it took a long time to update. I thought most of the readers didn't like this new fic I made so I got bored writing. Thanks to those who reviewed and told me to continue. Somehow I got some of my writing spirit back!

In case of grammatical mistakes sorry. I don't use betas and English is **NOT **my first language. I'm only improving as I write. However, I would appreciate it if you still correct my English or Spanish.

Amor – to love

Diga – short for 'digame' which is used as a form of hello when answering the phone. If you know some Japanese it is equivalent to 'moshi-moshi'.

_Ella_ es con Mai – She is with Mai (please take note of the emphasis)

Que – in the given situation means "WHAT?!" (the word 'Que' may mean other things)

esté tranquilo – be quiet

No te preocupes – don't worry

Gracias – thanks


End file.
